In recent years, the image display unit of more and more electronic devices, such as digital cameras, is being provided with a touch panel. Some digital cameras provided with a touch panel execute processing such as autofocus when the touch panel is touched.
For example, with the technique disclosed in JP11-164175A (Patent Literature 1), operational buttons such as a shutter button, zoom-in button, zoom-out button, and the like are displayed in overlap on the photography image, and touching these buttons allows for execution of an autofocus operation, zoom operation, shutter operation, and the like.